


In the supermarket

by KattyElfans



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattyElfans/pseuds/KattyElfans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Ivan desides to go to your local supermarket. But it takes longer and is more complicated as you might thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the supermarket

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> This story is the first of a collection of same storys. The original you can find here: [Alltagsepisoden mit Ivan](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/51507fd70002ae810662ab98/1/Alltagsepisoden-mit-Ivan) (just in german)  
> My cousin translate this for me in english.  
> Enjoy^^

"So, we need vodka, first of all" says your best mate Ivan next to you and looks at your list, while pushing a shopping cart in front of him.  
You sigh and just think how much more cliché you can stand.  
But nevertheless you walk just as automatically to the shelf with the alcoholic beverages.  
Ivan takes out a couple of bottles. You will not pay for it, for sure; you are not quite eighteen anyway.  
Next, you want to go and get some pasta for your dinner.  
But you behold a wired Italian in front of you.  
You think, 'For God's sake not him again, now I can forget my food', because you know that he will buy up all of your favourite pasta.  
However, your courteous mate is faster and tall, so that he reaches up to the top shelf easily and gives you a pack of pasta.  
You thank him and quickly keep going as you hate to go shopping in your home town. Because you're hardly leaving a pain in the neck behind who knows you, you meet the next one.  
A granny comes around the corner and wraps you and Ivan in a talk lasting seemingly for hours, the motto is to just nod and smile.  
You only want to bring your weekly shopping behind you as quickly as possible. But it probably won’t happen today, because Ivan sees an old mate of his and starts a very loud chat in Russian.  
As you only understand ‘vodka’ anyway, you quickly fetch the list and the trolley from him, and get the stuff you still need yourself.  
After another eternity you have found everything and you and your mate stand in a seemingly endless queue. How stupid can you be to go shopping at the time when the pensioners fight over special offers?  
You wipe the sweat from your forehead and look at two elderly men fighting over a chocolate box reduced by three cents. You can still manage a tired smile, because it just looks too ridiculous.  
Finally, it’s your turn and you pay your shopping; and again you won’t be spared.  
The saleswoman is new and wants you to pay five packs of grated cheese though you have only bought one, only because she had to hold the pack over the bar code reader a hundred times and it had 'only' worked five times.  
Annoyed and weakened you complain, but you had better not, because again it takes an eternity until your problem is solved.  
In the meanwhile, Ivan smirks only stupidly next to you- he has already paid.  
You only give him a catty look, which just increases his laughter and he says that you shall not be such a grouch, as the two of you still want to have a jolly evening.  
This cheers you up again, which is mostly due to the fact that you may finally leave this horrible supermarket.  
Together the two of you go to your house and throw the purchase on a table, stupid though that you realize you guys have forgotten something and now have to return to the supermarket...


End file.
